Reality
by Kitsuchi
Summary: Ash recieves a strange call from Viridian City, at the same time as the destruction of Cerulean Gym. What is going on?
1. Family Relevations

"And then, Pikachu starts to thundershock, and wham! she - huh?" Ash swivilled round to where the video phone was ringing.  
"Are you expecting a call?"  
"Nuh-huh. It's probably yours honey. You can finished your story later." Delia picked Pikachu up off her lap, and seated him back on the chair, befor waltzing out,  
"Oh Mr Miiii-meeeee!"  
Ash turned to recieve the call.  
"Hello, Ash Ketchum speaking." The line crackled, and the static on the screen was so bad he couldn't see the caller.  
"Who's..."  
"No time. Ash, we need you at Viridian City, and fast. It's..." and the line died. Ash blinked at the screen. It made no sense. Viridian City? And he'd only just got home. Still, it couldn't hurt to check it out.  
"Pikachu."  
"Pikaa?"  
"Yes, I'll be going."  
"Chuu." Ash sighed, cradling his pokémon in his arms.  
"I don't know. I just don't." Ash picked up his backpack and trailed downstairs.  
"Mom?"  
"Ash. Are you going?" Ash nodded.  
"Oh, but hon, you only just got here." Ash nodded again, his eyes somewhat sadder,  
"I know. But - it's urgent. I'm going to Viridian City."  
"Alright hon," Delia said, and her eyes were sad too,  
"I'll tell Misty. You go." Ash smiled, gave her a hug, and walked out the door. And how, he wondered, would I have reacted to this a year ago" More trusting, more eager. But still...  
"Come on Pikachu."  
Ash hopped on his bike and started pedalling.  
  
Gary was waiting. At least, to Ash it looked like he was waiting. Ash scowled. This whole thing was probably some cruel prank the older boy was playing.  
"Well, Ashy-boy. Leaving so soon?" Gary smirked, like he was expecting Ash. Still, Ash'd seen a flicker of surprise. But he doubted it.  
"Yes, and it's none of your business."  
"Your business is my business, Ketchum."  
"Since when! Oh, maybe when we were little, but not now. Never now." Gary looked hurt, but Ash knew he was faking.  
"Harsh. Why're you in such a titch?"  
"I said, it's none of your business!" Gary raised his eyebrowes,  
"Well, let me guess. Lost a battle? Had a fight with your girlfriend?"  
"She is not my girlfriend," Ash said, trying not to yell.  
"Guess not. She'd two-time too often."  
That was it. He didn't have to stand for this.  
"Gary..."  
"Oh?" Ash slapped the boy, and hopped back on his bike. Pikachu cast a disdainful look at the shocked Gary as they rode off.  
  
Viridian City. Ash got off his bike, walking it into the town. Normal. Ash didn't know what he'd expected, the town to be in rubble? And he didn't even know the problem. Silly, Ash.  
"Pika."  
"I know. What I don't know is - goddess, how'm I supposed to find out who rang. Bet it -was- Gary."  
"Pi?" And with that, Ash leapt into an explaination of how Gary'd set this up. It was a Garyish thing to do.  
  
"Yeah, I know I could've but..." Ash stopped.  
"Piii." Oh shit Ash, he thought, you stupid, stupid idiot. His eyes darted round. Three Rockets, thugs. Dark haired, or light in one case. Their caps were pulled down so low you couldn't see their eyes. Ash didn't want to.  
"Pikachu," he said, and Pikachu understood.  
"Piii kaaaaaaaaa chu?" The light haired Rocket smirked, as the pokémon tried desperately to attack.  
A switch flicked.  
"Kaa!"  
"Pikachu! What've you done to her?"  
"Now now," the Rocket waggled his finder,  
"That would be telling. But really, she did it to herself. No need to blame us." But Ash wasn't listening. He'd grabbed Pikachu, was craddling her in his arms, hushing and crooning at her. The blond Rocket sighed,  
"Get him." And Ash found himself held on each side. He was jerked up, and dragged along, Pikachu fallen from his arms.  
"Why isn't anyone helping?" he wondered dimly, no realising there were none around to help.  
"Pikachu." Ash tried to turn around, but he was helf tight. Though he could still see, his Pikachu, in the Rocket's arms. Held almost gently. Almost.  
"Stop wriggling, twerp. You're going to the boss, consious or no." With that threat, Ash hung his head. He couldn't do anything. Except continue walking.  
  
  
Back in Pallet Town, Misty had just woken up, to a phone call from Cerulean City. It was from her sisters.  
She'd dressed quickly, in clothes she was not used to, and was roughly pulling her hair into a tail.   
A knock on the door.  
Misty spun around.  
"Misty, are you up?"  
"Yeah." Delia walked in, and sat on the bed.  
"Ash left a few hours ago."  
"What? He left?" Delia nodded,  
"He got a phone call from Viridian. He left immediately."  
Misty swore, but Delia did not scorn her.  
"What's wrong?" Delia asked. Misty shook her head.  
"There, was," she choked, "an attack on Cerulean Gym. I have to go home."  
  
  
Ash barely noticed where he was walking. He did, however, notice when he was led into Viridian Gym. He paused briefly as he recognised the place.  
"Idiots." It was the blond's voice,  
"I leave you, for ten minutes, and you don't think to blindfold him? You want the gym to lose its cover?"  
"Oh. No." This obviously hadn't occured to the men holding Ash.  
"But HQ's not here anymore." The blond looked furious, saying,  
"No, but - oh goddess. Just blindfold him."  
"Wha?" The thugs hesitated, but the blond yelled,  
"Just do it!" and they hesitated no more.  
  
  
"Home? What happened?" Misty blinked tears from her eyes,  
"I'm not sure. I think - a lot of pokémon attacked all at once. Attacked the gym. And - if I can't go with Ash, well," Misty's lip quivered, "I'll go by myself."  
Delia put a hand on Misty's lap.  
"I understand. I'll let Ash know."  
"Thanks, Mrs Ketchum." Delia didn't answer, but embraced the crying girl.  
"It's okay. It'll all be okay."  
  
  
Ash was no longer sure where he was. It was kind of hard to tell, when you were in the air, on the back of a pokémon. He was pretty sure they'd left Viridian City though. From the sound of things, he was on a pidgeot.  
"You don't have to hold onto me so tight. It isn't like I'm going to run away," Ash muttered.  
"You never know," came the quirk reply, and Ash slumped. He'd been blindfolded, his legs ached, he was on a pidgeot going god-knows-where with three Rockets, one of whom had Pikachu.  
It was too much.  
Ash started crying.  
  
  
"Gary." Misty slowed her bike to a halt.  
"Misty." He'd been crying, she realised with a jolt. Like me. But, Misty thought, Gary hardly has the excuse of home just being destroyed.  
"If you're chasing after Ash," Gary said, "he passed here an hour ago."  
"I'm not chasing Ash. I'm going home."  
"Finally come to your senses, eh?" Gary laughed lightly. It wasn't happy laughter.  
"I see you haven't read the paper this morning. Or you'd know Cerulean Gym was attacked." Misty had seen the paper when cycling past a dairy.  
"I'm sorry," Gary said. Sorry? How could Gary be sorry?  
"Don't mock me."  
"I'm not. You'd better go. Cerulean won't wait forever." Misty paused, thoroughly confused.  
And then she left.  
  
  
"Get off."  
"I can't see to get off!"  
"Oh, poor baby. And the blindfold's wet through. Shall I take it off?" Ash frowned. He didn't like the sarcasm. Ash pulled himself to one side of the pidgeot, and jumped.  
The ground was soft and grassy. When Ash stood up, he wiped his hands - the grass was dewy.  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. A thin hand had clasped his, and was tugging him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I to gentle?" The hand pulled, and Ash's legs slipped from under him. Ash braced himself for the impact.  
"Now will you come? If you're lucky," the voice moved to his ear, "I'll let you see Pikachu."  
"Where is she?"  
"If you're lucky, I said. Right now, you aren't." Ash let the Rocket pull him to his feet, and followed without resistance.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
"Where do you think?"  
"I don't know," Ash answered, honestly. The Rocket had Pikachu. What else did they want?  
"So stupid," the Rocket said, sighing,  
"Where do you think Team Rocket usually takes the people it kidnaps? Or, to whom?"  
"I don't know! I thought you only kidnapped pokémon!"  
"You think so much, and know so little. Tell me, have you noticed you have no pokémon?" Instinctively, Ash's free hand went to his belt.   
His pokéballs were there.  
"What're you playing at, Rocket?"  
"MInd games. They're fun."  
"Yeah, and you think stealing pokémon is fun."  
"Stealing people is funner."  
"Not for them."  
  
  
Viridian City. Where Ash was called too. Stopped outside the pokémon center, Misty wondered why.  
She took off her backpack, finding her bike chain and locking her bike to the stand. She still couldn't believe he'd bought her one.  
"Hey, Nurse Joy."  
"Why, hello - it's Misty, isn't it?" Misty nodded, her orange hair bobbing up and down.  
"I remember the first time you were here," Nurse Joy said, her eyes twinkling,  
"The center was destroyed. We rebuilt it though. So, what can I do for you?" Misty leant against the counter, preferring to ignore the comment about the destruction of the pokémon center.  
"Did you hear what happened in Cerulean?" Nurse Joy's eyes widened,  
"Oh - why of course. That's your gym." Misty nodded again,  
"Yeah. So I have to get there quick. My bike won't do that. You loan out pidgeot to travellers, don't you?"  
"Yes - but, thing is, we lent our last one to a man from Viridian Gym," Nurse Joy said. Noticing Misty's crestfallen look, she started,  
"Unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Seeing the circumstances - I could have my Kadabra teleport you there."  
"Oh, could you? Please!" Misty almost through her arms around the nurse, but stopped herself. Nurse Joy had a rather bemused expression on her face, if a pink one.  
"Of course. Just get your stuff, and I'll call him out."  
  
  
"How much further fo I have to go?" Ash asked. He was tired - and he had a stitch. The Rocket chuckled,  
"Oh, not much further - hello Jessie." Jessie? Was Jessie here? Ash wouldn't admit it, but he'd missed her. Despite her and James constantly trying to steal Pikachu, they'd been friends. And then they'd been taken off Pikachu's case, two years ago.  
"Hello Simond," Jessie said, her voice cold. But then it changed, was almost wonderous,  
"Twerp?" Ash nodded, suddnely angry at the blindfold.  
"Hey Jessie. How've you been?" The blond Rocket - Simond? - dug his nails into Ash's palm. Ash ignored it.  
"Oh, alright. Our reputations are back up. Stealing pokémon's easier without Pikachu around," Jessie said, sounding smug. She then started talking at Simond,  
"I wouldn't have imagined you on a like this. Surely it's too important for a thug?" Simond bristled, nails digging in again. This time his anger wasn't directed at Ash.  
"Shut up, bitch. I'm more important to Team Rocket then you've ever been, for all your white costume." Ash heard a whack that could only be one of Jessie's frying pans. He grinned to himself.  
"You're a thug because the only thing you're good at is murder and violence. You never had the skill to kidnap pokémon," Jessie hissed, and Ash heard her footsteps as she walked off.  
  
  
Misty sipped her teas. It was warm - comforting - for all she hated the taste. Her sisters knew that, she thought, peering over her cup at them. But they made her drink it anyway.   
Daisy sat across from her, beautiful and adult in a way Misty felt she would never be. To Misty's left was Lily, eyes wet and stubborn, even as they accepted the situation. And last was Violet.  
Except that couldn't be Violet. Violet was always so alive, so happy and eager. Now she sat quietly, with a dead look in her eyes.  
Who did this? Misty thought angrily, as her eyes passed over each member of her family. Lily, Daisy and Violet.  
No Mum. No Dad. Never them, not since the last time the gym had been attacked. Nine years ago.  
Misty missed them. A sister could never replace a mother.  
Never.  
  
  
"Simond Rogers. Third level thug." Thind level? Ash wondered. But he'd been in charge of those other two. The must be lots of levels, Ash thought.  
"Been promoted, huh?" well, is this the boy? Project 361?" Maybe not lots of levels. Maybe, higher number, higher rank.  
"Yes, this is Ash Ketchum. When will the boss meet us?"  
"Just the boy. You are to watch over him till the Boss's conference is over. Should be half an hour."  
"I see."  
"Also, he said to take off the boy's blindfold. He won't be escaping." Simond dug his nails into Ash's palm, and Ash was dragged to a seat.  
  
  
"So..." said Misty,  
"What exactly happened?" Her sisters - the three sensational sisters - exchanged glances.  
"Late last night a charizard appeared over the gym. Beside it, a venusaur and a blastoise." The three evolutions of the basic pokémon. Formidible. Daisy continued,  
"We woke up to a mass of leaves, sharp stinging leaves. They cut through the building. It - it started to collapse, and so we had to run out. Escape. But, but - and then..." Daisy drifted off. After several moments, it was obvious she wouldn't continue. So Lily did, her voice calm and clear,  
"The charizard attacked. We could do nothing. By the time we -could- do anything, it was too late. Few of us, in the rush, had grabbed our pokéballs. The gym was completely destroyed."   
Lily's face was pale as she spoke, offsetting the pink of her hair - usually so silky and clean, but today it was lank and greasy.   
"When the fire had burnt out - and it did - the blastoise flooded it. The nearby buildings too."  
Misty looked down to her feet. She'd wondered why it was so damp. And also, she'd wondered, what the gym would look like. After all these years, it was still her home. And now, it seemed, she didn't have one.  
But to see the gym would to admit that this had all happened, and she didn't want to. She didn't want to believe this could happen again.  
"Will you take me to see the gym?" she asked.  
  
  
The door opened. Two women and a man walked out, their faces folorn and upset.  
"How'd it go, Lottie?" The receptionist leant against the test, blue-green pigtails flopping foward. She look remarkably like an Officer Jenny. The woman she addressed frowned, and pushed back yellow hair.  
"Not good," she said,  
"Honestly Jen, I could be a level -6- if the boss wasn't set on me minding these two." Of the two Rockets behind her, one looked hurt, the other merely angry. They said nothing. The receptionist clucked sympathetically, before looking in Ash's direction.   
"The boss'll see you now." Ash hesitated, reluctant to meet Team Rocket's leader. But Simond pulled him foward and to his feet, leading him through the door.  
  
  
It was the same, looked the same as last time.   
Except no bodies. No Mum or Dad lying there lifeless, still clutching each other.  
Misty fell to her knees.  
Again. Why had this happened again? Why in the first place? Why?  
Misty buried her head in her hands, muttering her whys. Then, a hand on her shoulder.  
"It isn't the same as last time." Misty looked up, to were Lily was standing.  
"Last time we knew who'd done it." Misty jumped to her feet.  
"You knew?" she yelled,  
"You knew and you never told me? Who did it? Who! Are the in jail. The should be - no - not jail, they should be -dead-! I hope they are dead!" All this came out so quickly, and Misty immediately regretted it. Lily - she looked hurt. I hurt her, Misty thought. I didn't mean to, I never mean to. But I always do. I'm so brash, I don't think.  
"Lily. I - I'm sorry." Lily shook her head.  
"It's not your fault. We always meant - but..." Lily's eyes watered. Again. She slumped to the ground.  
"Who wants to admit their father's a killer?" Misty's eyes widened.  
"Dad? Dad - no Dad would never..."  
"Not your Dad. Our Dad. Your Dad was our stepfather."  
  
  
"Ah. Welcome, Ash Ketchum," Giovanni said, stressing Ash's last name. Ash blinked.   
"Simond, you may go."  
"Yes, Boss." Simond said, and disappeared out the door. Ash and Giovanni were alone.  
"Wha'do you want with me?" Ash asked. Giovanni smiled.  
"I'm trying to locate a certain - relative of mine," he answered. Ash was about to ask who, when Giovanni continued,  
"Ash, what is your father's name?" Ash looked at Giovanni, confused.  
"Derek Ketchum," he said. Giovanni sighed.  
"Not entirely correct, but that's hardly your fault. After all, your father wouldn't want to divulge his rather questionable past, would he?"  
"I - questionable past?" Giovanni flicked his fingers, ignoring the question.  
"I am looking for a Gary Oak. I believe you are likely to know his loacation." So it was Gary's fault, Ash thought. But why -should- I tell the boss of Team Rocket where to find him? However reluctantly, Ash knew he didn't hate Gary that much. so Ash asked,  
"Why?" Giovanni gave a small half smile.  
"It is time my heir recieved his training."  
  
  
Misty stared at the ground for a moment, before looking back at Lily.  
"So - you're my half-sister," she said. Lily nodded, nervous.  
"What," Misty ventured, her eyes not meeting her sister's,  
"What happened between you're father and Mum?"  
"They..." Lily's eyes squeezed tight, and she shook her head.  
"You don't want to talk about," Misty said quietly. Lily smiled hopelessly.  
"We - Mum and Da- your Dad didn't want you to know," she said finally, and stood up.  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly, and walked back towards the pokémon centre.  
Misty stayed sitting, her eyes tightly closed, but damp.  
And again she wondered why. 


	2. Decisions

"What!" Giovanni smiled indulgently at Ash's shock.  
"Has Gary ever mentioned his parents to you, Ash?" he said.  
"Only his... Oh. Ohhhh. You're not - you can't be."  
"Yes, Ash, I am Gary's father."  
"Oh. Oh, that's just - oh." Ash closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head. It would be typical Gary to be the son of Team Rocket's boss.   
"So are you going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" Ash said, opening his eyes.  
"The location of my son." Giovanni's voice was patient, but ash didn't trust that.  
"No. I mean - I can't - I don't know," Ash said. It wasn't a lie - not really. He couldn't be -sure- Gary was still at Pallet Town, not after a...  
It wasn't even a day.  
"Really?" Giovanni asked.  
"Really," Ash said, feeling guilty. Gary may've been a bastard, but Ash still wasn't going to sell him out to a father who was an even bigger one.  
"That -is- a pity," Giovanni said, "Too bad. I'll have one of my members escort you out." Giovanni turned away from Ash, and pressed something the boy couldn't see.  
Ash was going to leave, when something occured to him.  
"What about Pikachu?" he asked.  
"-What- about the Pikachu?"  
"Can I..."  
"No. I will be keeping your Pikachu until such a time that you wish to disclose the location of my son. Now, please leave me office and wait outside for your escort. Unless, of course, you have something you wish to tell me."  
Ash hesitated. Was it worth it?  
  
When Misty entered the Pokémon Center later that evening, she had intended to go straight to bed, and leave in the morning.  
They had lied. Her sisters - half-sisters, they had lied.  
The 'Three Sensational Cerulean Sisters'. Hah.  
"Misty, we need to talk." Misty looked up at Daisy, who was blocking the door to the guestrooms.  
"I don't want to," Misty said, and tried to push past.  
"Misty," her sister warned. Misty repeated her refusal, and tried pushing past again.  
"Misty, I don't care if you want to or not, we -need- to talk."  
Daisy could be scary sometimes.  
"Misty, I know you're not very happy with us. I wouldn't be either."  
"You lied," said Misty. Daisy sighed.  
"I know. We - your parents thought it would be better."  
"And no one was ever going to tell me. Right." Misty finally managed to get past her sister.  
"Is it -really- that big a deal?"   
Misty stopped.  
"So we're your half-sisters. Mum is still your Mum, and your Dad is still your Dad."  
"Except they're not, 'cause they're dead," Misty said bluntly. She knew she was being horrible, over-reacting, but she didn't care.  
"I know that, Misty. I've never forgotten! How could I forget my own mother had died? The man I considered my father had died? And that my real father had killed them! Do you think I could forget something like that!"  
Misty said nothing, and walked down the hall to a spare bedroom.   
She went to bed feeling like a monster, and woke up much the same.  
  
  
Ash walked out Giovanni's office with a heavy heart. He was met by Simond, who blindfolded him, and led him through the maze that was the Team Rocket Headquarters.   
Ash tripped a few times, walked into things. Simond was being less careful. Or maybe, Ash thought, it was on purpose.  
Simond said nothing the whole time, simply led Ash through.  
The room he was in now was cold, and Ash shivered. Simond laughed, and took off the blindfold. They were outside. Ash was handed a pokéball, and they stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Anger, hurt, both.  
And then Ash ran.  
He ran to the cover of the forest, and stopped, looking back. Simond was still there, and Ash ran further into the woods, till he couldn't see the Rocket anymore.  
Stupid, Ash thought, to let me go like that. I could memorise the location, and then were would they be?  
But Ash knew he wouldn't, couldn't. He slumped down beside a tree, and looked at the pokéball. The catch had a pikachu on it. Ash smiled wearily, and threw the ball.  
"Hello Pikachu," he said, as he caught the rebounding pokéball.  
"Pika!" came the answer, "Chu pikapi-ka?"  
"I'm fine, Pikachu."  
"Piiii," Pikachu intoned. Ash shook his head. Pikachu had a point. They were somewhere in a forest by the Team Rocket base, which was God-knows-where. Simond must have taken his bag, and, Ash realised, his pokéballs.  
Ash looked down at his watch. It blinked back at him, '1:45'. He stared back at it a moment. He hadn't realised how late it was - how tired he was.  
The worst of all Ash's problems though, he was not thinking about.  
"Pika?"  
Ash smiled.  
"Yeah," he answered, and lay down to sleep, Pikachu cuddled close.  
Soon, it was morning.  
  
Misty left early, before her sisters, or even Nurse Joy, were up. She left a note on the table, saying that she had to get away, to think.  
And also, that she was sorry.  
It was a nice day, she thought,as she pedalled down the main road of Cerulean, and out. So early it was, the sun only just up, and everything dew-wet. Misty intended on being at Mount Moon before lunch. Nobody spent a night in the mountains, if they could help it.  
I have been a bitch. The thought came suddenly to Misty, though she'd known it all along. They'd only wanted to protect her - they'd meant no harm.  
But still, think of how they'd treated her her whole life. The three sensational Cerulean sisters, and the runt.  
But how, she argued, was it such a big deal? This was all before my time, she thought, it doesn't really matter.  
I wonder why they split up, she thought, and what got him so mad he...  
He killed them.  
"Mum," she whimpered, and got off her bike. She sat down in the grass, dew-soaked though it was, and she started to cry.  
  
  
When Ash woke his first thought was that he had to find Gary. His second thought was that it would be too late.  
They probably already had him.  
And, Ash thought, it's my fault.  
You have a choice, Ketchum. You can go home, forget this ever happened. Or you can go rescue Gary! Ash laughed aloud at the thought. Why would he want to rescue Gary? He's always been horrible to me. He deserves what he gets, Ash thought, although from the sound of it, he wouldn't. The heir to Team Rocket. Gary.  
Does that mean Professor Oak once owned Team Rocket? Ash laughed, and remembered what Giovanni had said. No, Team Rocket certainly wasn't from the Professor's side. And they wanted Gary. Ash still couldn't quite believe that. Gary. Son of the Rocket boss.  
"It's ridiculous," Ash muttered, when another thought struck him. Gary was his cousin.  
It wasn't a comforting thought.  
"Pikachu kapi?" Ash almost jumped at the voice, but relaxed when he remembered.  
"I didn't know you were awake," Ash muttered, patting his pokémon.  
"Pii," Pikachu answered, and flicked an ear.  
"I know. Pikachu, what -am- I supposed to do? Whatever Gary's done to me, I still - I can't leave him to Team Rocket."  
"Kachu," Pikachu said coldly.  
"No, I can't. I won't." Ash stood up. Pikachu wasn't usually so nasty...  
"Come on. We'll go find some food." Ash pushed the thought aside. Anyone would feel bitter if they'd been in the clutches of Team Rocket.  
  
Misty sighed. Mt Moon Pokécenter. Finally. Not that it had taken that long - it was only about noon.  
Misty hopped off her bike, walked it to the stands. She wasn't sure what to do with it in Mt Moon - the paths weren't always the best, and it -was- dark. She certainly couldn't ride it through.  
Misty shrugged, and locked the bike to the stands. Whatever she's do then, she wouldn't have her precious stolen now.  
"Misty! What're you doing here?"  
"Ah - hi Nurse Joy," Misty said, without looking up. She recognised the nurses' voices, even if she couldn't differentiate between them. She was no Brock.  
"I thought you'd be in Cerulean longer." misty stood up, blushing.  
"I - no. It's just - too much." Nurse Joy smiled, sympathetic,  
"I know. I guess you're going back to Pallet Town then." Misty nodded.  
"How did you guess," she muttered. Nurse Joy laughed.  
"I have my ways."  
Misty looked at Nurse Joy strangely. And just what was that supposed to mean?  
"Are you going to come in? I could do with some company, out here." Misty nodded - the nurse hadn't noticed the look then - and went inside.  
  
  
Ash frowned. Stupid forest. Only a few dumb berries, and some roots. Pikachu had dug those up.  
Okay, he admitted to himself, it's my own fault. I did eat everything else.  
"It'll just have to do," Ash said out loud, startling Pikachu. The rodent jumped off his lap and glared at him, still in a foul mood.  
"Sorry Pikachu," Ash muttered.  
"Pika. Chu -pika!" Pikachu insisted. Ash nodded, and handed Pikachu one of the roots. He shoved the others in his pockets, and started walking towards the Team Rocket base.  
"Pii?" Ash gritted his teeth.  
"I have to, Pikachu. I know what he's done, I'm going to help him anyway."  
"Chuu. Pi-pii!" Oh. Pikachu was talking about the time. The daytime.  
"Fine then. We'll wait."  
  
Walking into Mt Moon, Misty felt somewhat happier. Nurse Joy was a great cook, and a great listener. It was only 1 o'clock, her pokémon were fully healed, and Misty felt like she had been too. She just hoped Nurse Joy wasn't a gossip.  
Since she felt so good, she let out most of her pokémon, those that would appreciate it. Which was less than one might think, seeing she was a water trainer. But Pysduck was runing about happily, and that small thing made Misty smile.   
They'd installed lights. It wasn't so easy last time she was here. The paths were smoother, and the main ones were lit like any ordinary street. Misty wasn't sure she preferred it, but it still made everything easier.  
The last time she'd been here was a few years back now, with Ash. It felt good, Misty reflected, to travel alone. Sure, Ash was her friend, but he could be a nuisense, and sometimes one was better alone. He would've been useless with what had just happened. He had no tact, Ash, and he was so keen to run into danger.  
"It'll kill him someday," Misty muttered.  
  
  
So far, Misty's journey through Mount Moon had been unremarkable. Maybe there were less trainers than she expected - but nowadays most of them would be off the main path, searching for wild pokémon.  
It was nice though. Misty could remember a time when you couldn't walk 10 metres in here without being attacked, or challenged.  
So when she heard yelling, she assumed it was a particularly involved trainer battle.  
Then she heard what exactly was being yelled.  
"No! No, let Seadra go! Seadra - oh - do something! Ye - oh - oh god, Seadra! Oh - oh - ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Misty covered her ears, and ran off in the direction of the screams that echoed in the caverns.  
  
"Stop!" Misty yelled. Two figures turned towards her, laughing.  
"Another runt? Parasect, you know what to do," said the taller of the figures. Misty was glad she's returned her pokémon - not long before. It would be that much harder for Team Rocket to grab them. She was sure it was Team Rocket.  
"Go, Staryu!" Misty yelled, "Light screen, then tackle." Instantly, the cave in front of Staryu lit up, and Misty could see three people shielding there eyes. Two Rockets, as she'd guessed, in black uniforms, and a young girl cowering in a corner.  
Staryu rammed into the parasect. Misty ran and grabbed the girl, pulling her back behind Staryu, and blinking her eyes back to normality.  
"Stun spore," a voice commanded. Misty took a deep breath, and held it. She didn't want to breath in the spore. The girl looked at her, strangly, and Misty mimed what was happening. The girl nodded, and held her breath. Misty knew the attack wouldn't harm Staryu - he didn't breath the way most creatures did.  
Staryu ignored the spores, and let out a hydro pump. Misty grinned. Her Staru wasn't stupid.  
Then Misty remembered, as she watched the tiny spores that lingered in the air.  
"Oh - goddess," she whispered, "Goldeen, Poliwhirl, go." Misty threw the two pokéballs, and hoped they would be enough. She heard the balls clatter along the ground, and she slipped into unconsiousness.  
  
  
A day took so long, Ash thought, when you were alone and waiting. Well, not alone, he admitted, looking at Pikachu. But Pikachu just wanted to go - Ash didn't blame her. Invading the Team Rocket base wasn't a very good idea, especially with only one pokémon and no idea of where anything was.  
"Enough," Ash said, "Pikachu, come on." Pikachu glared, and followed Ash out of the woods.  
  
It was an amazingly clear night, crisp and cool. The stars were brighter than Ash had ever seen them, and he quickly found the compass stars. The base was north-east, it seemed.  
Suddenly, Ash felt like running. Not from anything, not to anything, but just for the sake of running. So, Ash ran, ignoring Pikachu's protests.  
Running was so good, with the night air rushing about you, and clearing your mind of worries. It only took Ash a minute or two to reach the base. He sat against the stone wall, and waited for Pikachu to catch up.  
Only when his pokémon was beside him - though she made her reluctance known - did Ash enter the base. There were no guards, which Ash thought was strange. It was like the whole building was asleep.  
Maybe, Ash thought, the building doesn't need guards. Maybe I'll walk five bases, and it'll collapse on me.  
Ash took five steps, and the building didn't collapse. He kept on walking, with no idea where he was going. Ash knew Giovanni's office was up, but that was about it.  
Ash stopped. Voices. He slid against the wall, and motioned to Pikachu. She looked at him strangely, and muttered something.  
Ash told her to shush.  
Pikachu pointed to the wall, glaring at him. Ash turned around, hoping he wasn't heard.   
The wall wasn't a wall, it was a door. Ash sighed.  
As Ash began to hear footsteps, faintly, he was sliding through the soor, shutting it carefully behind himself, and Pikachu.  
He waited, hoping the door wouldn't open, that he hadn't accidently stumbled into a trap, that there wasn't anyone else in here.  
The footsteps passed.  
"Pikachu, light," Ash whispered. Electricity flickered around Pikachu's form, and Ash could see, dimly. He was in a supply closet, thank the goddess. Nothing but a bunch of uniforms.  
Uniforms...  
  
  
"I didn't think stun spore last'd so long," Misty said to herself, and sat up. The Rockets were gone, and she was alone with the girl.  
"I wouldn't know," the girl said. Misty wondered how old she was. Young enough to yell at Team Rocket, old enough to be scared.  
Really, the girl looked about twelve, with long blond hair which looked like it hadn't been washed, let alone brushed, in months. She was about as tall as Misty, taller. She looked worried.  
"You're Misty, aren't you? From Cerulean City." Misty nodded. It had always seemed strange, people she'd never met knew who she was.  
Well, she was the youngest registered gym leader, although sometimes Misty wondered why.  
"I'm Atala. Um - thank you."  
"What for?" Misty wondered out loud, "the Rockets took my pokémon, and they must have taken yours. Why're you saying thank you?"  
Atala looked uncomfortable.  
"What?" Misty asked, rubbing her head. She must've hit it, when the stun spore knocked her out.  
"Actually - they only took my seadra. I still have three others, in my backpack."  
Misty swore, and Atala blushed, guiltily.  
"Which way did the Rockets go?" Misty finally asked. Atala pointed in a direction Misty figured to be east.  
"Just great. Tell me, Atala, if you've still got pokémon, why couldn't you stop them?"  
The girl shook her head, like she was ashamed. Well, Misty thought, she should be. I came to help her, and she let them steal my pokémon when she could've done something. She should be ashamed.  
Misty sighed. She wanted to follow the Rockets, get her pokémon back, but that was stupid. She'd most likely end up dead.  
Misty eyed Atala up.  
"How old are you?"  
"Thirteen," the girl answered instantly.  
"What are your pokémon?" Atala blinked at Misty.  
"With me, I have Tangela, Gloom and Dratini." Misty whistled. A dratini wasn't something most thirteen year olds had. Atala blushed, but this time, it wasn't for shame.  
"Well then, Miss Atala, we're going Rocket hunting."  
"What?" Misty grinned,  
"You heard me. As you're responsible for the loss of my pokémon, you can help me find them."  
"And if I don't?"  
"What do you think I'll do, Atala? What could I possibly do?"  
The girl stood there for a moment, and nodded.  
"Lead on." 


	3. Visitor

Gary Oak lay carelessly on his couch, limbs spread haphazardly, red hair damp with sweat. I really should have a shower, he thought. After all, he was supposed to be having dinner with Gramps soon, and he doubted the man would appreciate his grandson stinking up the place.  
Gary rolled off the couch, landing with a thump on the thickly carpeted floor. Strange, it was more comfortable than the couch. Still, he didn't intend on lying there forever, much as he wanted to. Gary stood up with a moan. He was sore. Shouldn't have run so far, he thought. May was always telling him to relax, take it easy. Maybe he should listen to her sometime.  
Gary's thoughts were interuppted by a sudden rap on the door. Stupid family, never knew when to leave him alone. He opened the door, ready to yell at his sister, when he was forced to stop.  
Not his sister. Most certainly not his grandfather. Gary closed his eyes. When he opened them, the person was till there, and they hadn't changed. Damn. Gary rubbed his eyes.  
"What," he said, to the person in the doorway. It was a girl, he thought, after having regained enough of his mind to notice anything but the fact it wasn't related to him. Shorter than him, with purple pig tails that were entirely unsuited to the harsh look on her face.  
"Gary Oak?" she asked. Gary nodded. The girl raised her eyebrowes, at what he supposed was his dishevelled appearance. He glared at her.  
"I have a message for you," she said, though she looked like she wanted to say something scathing. Gary wished she would, instead of just looking at him liked that.  
"Well, what is it?" he asked, trying to be calm, but getting the impression he was failing.   
"Impatient, aren't we?"   
Gary glared at her again. Go away, he thought.  
The girl toyed with her pokéball belt.  
"It's from your father," she said finally.  
Gary's eyes widened.  
"No," he said. She laughed.  
"Yes."  
Gary's eye narrowed suddenly at her, cold blue slits in a still red face.  
"What does he want?"  
The girl smiled.  
"Tell me, or just go away, dammit!" Gary yelled, he fists clenched. He father. How dare he.  
"Such a lack of cool, Gary," she mocked, "Can't I come in?"  
"No."  
"To bad."  
"Are you going to tell me!"  
The girl sighed.   
Dammit Gary, calm down. You're better than this bitch. Don't let her get to you. That's what she wants.  
"Tell me," he said, quiet, more controlled.  
"He wants to see you."  
Gary looked at her. She was laughing, he was sure.  
"Well I don't want to see him. Go away." Gary folded her arms, wishing her to disappear. His father. It was so amazingly typical of him.  
"No."v "I'm not going to see him. He can bloody well forget about it, there's no way."  
The girl smirked, pale green eyes laughed at him.  
"Ah Gary," she said, "you don't have a choice."   
Gary looked at her, confused. Then he saw what she had in her hand.  
A gun.   
Oh shit.   
She held it up beside her face, smiling all the time.  
Gary wanted to kill his father.  
"Now will you come?" she asked. 


End file.
